The present invention relates generally to computer peripheral devices such as computer input and output devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer pointing device and the like that includes a unique identifier that identifies the pointing device and the particular xe2x80x9cownerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cownersxe2x80x9d of the pointing device to the computer and that corresponds to, or causes, a particular theme to be displayed by the graphical user interface of the computer. The displayed theme may correspond to an overall motif of the pointing device itself.
The graphical user interface of a conventional computer system typically offers to a user a selection of different display options which allow that user to personalize the computer system according to his or her tastes. For example, Microsoft Windows 95(trademark) and 98(trademark) both offer a xe2x80x9cdesktop themexe2x80x9d feature whereby, upon selection of a particular theme, the graphical user interface displays background colors, wallpaper, xe2x80x9cbuttons,xe2x80x9d cursor shape and the like, in accordance with a specific motif. Each theme is typically stored in the computer system as a separate file. A theme might be based, for example, on classic cars with a user""s favorite automobiles shown on the so-called desktop. Further in accordance with such a theme, the buttons displayed on the display might resemble wheels, steering wheels or dashboard gauges. Other themes might be based on music groups, nature scenes, science or any arbitrary collection of colors, shapes and designs. Indeed, the number of possible themes is almost boundless.
Furthermore, it well known that the desktop of many modem computer systems can be customized by a user to alter the appearance and method of access of various applications programs on the computer system. For example, a user can reconfigure the program icons that are displayed on the computer system""s desktop in a given order, to suit the preferences of the user. Similarly, some applications programs may not have any desktop icon associated therewith and thus the user must access these programs by selecting them from a menu system, such as the xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d menu commonly used in Windows 95(trademark).
Thus, the general notion of implementing themes with a computer system""s graphical user interface is known and typically is carried out by having any number of theme files preloaded in a memory storage unit of the computer system, or possibly, by downloading themes via the Internet or other network, local or wide, including perhaps a wireless network. Such themes are, by appropriately controlling the overall environment settings, then launched and displayed.
Also known are pointing devices, such as mice, that have unique designs. For example, computer mice are known that are formed in the shape of an animal or a vehicle. An example of one such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,956, which discloses a computer mouse having a body configured to replicate a miniature automotive vehicle.
While desktop themes and uniquely designed mice are known, heretofore it has not been recognized that a desktop theme should automatically match the motif or appearance of the pointing device or mouse. That is, no one has to date suggested correlating the desktop theme of the graphical user interface of a computer with a uniquely-designed pointing device associated with that computer. Moreover, no one has to date suggested automatic correlation between, for example, a mouse and a graphical user interface of a computer system as a real time event associated with the live connection of said device.
Furthermore, it has previously been unknown that a computer peripheral, including a mouse, keyboard, printer, or other input/output device, should include an unique identifier sufficient to allow a computer system to which it is connected to modify its display or operation in accordance therewith. The unique identifier should also be sufficiently large that it can be identified from any and all other devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a computer peripheral device having a unique identifier stored therein, which is used to automatically control one or more features of an operating system of a computer system to which the peripheral is connected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a computer peripheral in which access to applications programs is controlled in response to the unique identifier contained within the peripheral.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel and unique method to identify a user to be granted access to a computer system wherein a computer peripheral containing an identifier unique to that user is connected to the computer system and is used to identify the user. That is, by associating a unique identifier with a user, it is possible to control access to a computer system. In other words, the present invention is also applicable to adding a level of security to the accessibility of a computer system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a unique system and method for controlling access to a computer system wherein a combination of a peripheral device and password are needed to achieve access to the system.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method of easily and automatically transporting user preferences from one computer system to another computer system wherein a peripheral containing a unique identifier is detected, and such unique identifier is used to access information about the user""s preferences and to modify the operation of a computer system in response thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of computer peripherals, such as a pointing devices, that are marketed as collectibles, with each such peripheral having a unique identifier to facilitate identification of the peripheral to a computer system to which it is attached.
Another object of the present invention is to enhance the entertainment value received by a user from the use of a computer system by providing a computer peripheral that includes, or identifies, information associated with a specific user of the peripheral, such as that user""s high game scores, game configuration information, operating system preferences and settings, etc.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data processing system wherein the appearance of a graphical user interface of the system is manually or automatically varied in response to a pointing device connected to the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mouse driver program that reads a unique identifier stored in a mouse when connected to a live system and automatically effects an appearance change to the graphical user interface of a data processing system environment, or desktop.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mouse driver that can detect a live mouse exchanging event without requiring re-booting of a computer system, i.e. the mouse of the present invention is xe2x80x9chot-swappable.xe2x80x9d
Still another object of the present invention is to initiate a desktop theme change based on an exchanging event of any peripheral, e.g. printer, scanner, and to resolve any conflicts among desktop themes initiated by other peripherals previously connected or subsequently connected. Conflict resolution can also be in the context of harmonization, wherein the computer system controls the desktop to accommodate a newly-connected peripheral and further modify the desktop theme in accordance therewith.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention wherein a computer peripheral, such as a computer pointing device, is connected with a data processing system and includes a unique identifier that is processed by the data processing system and used to vary at least one of a background image, color scheme, cursor shape, wall paper design, sound association of the system, button shape and control bar color, content, design or lack thereof.
The present invention is directed to a graphical user interface theme that is associated with, or xe2x80x9ctied to,xe2x80x9d a peripheral that is connected to a computer system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer pointing device, such as a mouse, that can be uniquely identified by the computer system and, upon such identification, a particular graphical user interface (GUI) theme is displayed.
In accordance with the present invention, the mouse can have a distinctive shape, color, or overall motif that corresponds to an associated theme. That is, a mouse might be in the shape of a tree and the theme would be related to nature or, a mouse might be in the shape of a popular cartoon character and the desktop theme would feature popular images associated with that character.
In an aspect of the present invention, the computer system has a mouse driver that operates in conjunction with the unique identifier of the mouse whereby in a live system the mouse can be swapped with another mouse having a different unique identifier and whereupon the displayed graphical user interface is changed, in accordance with the new mouse attached to the computer system. In an alternative embodiment, when the mouse is first connected, the user is prompted for a password, so that changes to the graphical user interface in response to the mouse cannot be made without a password. In this manner, theft or loss of the mouse is not sufficient to permit it to be used by an unauthorized party to obtain associated information. A password, known only to the owner of the mouse, is also required. If, for example, the mouse is stolen and then connected to a computer system, a remote server can montor this event and geographically locate the mouse""s position. Of course, the password protection step can be bypassed by an appropriate software switch. The swapping can be accomplished without re-booting. That is, the mouse driver/operating system of the computer system is capable of continually, or at least periodically, monitoring the mouse connection, determining the unique identifier associated therewith and launching the appropriate theme tied to that unique identifier.
In another aspect of the invention, a user can override the automatic launching of the theme by, for example, disabling the mouse monitoring function of the mouse driver.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the connection to the mouse itself is located adjacent the mouse body, rather than at the opposite end of the mouse cable adjacent the computer, which is conventional. Through the provision of such a modular connection, the mouse can be easily removed and replaced without access to the rear of the computer system, thus facilitating the exchange of the mouse.
In another embodiment of the invention, the theme tied to a mouse""s unique identifier is stored on a server remote from the user location. With such an arrangement, the appropriate theme can be accessed over a network or via the Internet. In accordance with this embodiment of the invention, a user""s various pointing devices become portable from one site to another, as long as each site has an adequate mouse driver to access/read and act on the unique identifier of the mouse along with the proper cable (though a user could have a spare cable). And, by further exploiting the decentralized character of the Internet, for example, information unique to the individual owning the mouse can be transferred from a server or other computer to the computer system to which the mouse has most recently been connected. In this manner, information, such as the user""s high score in a particular game, can be transferred from one system to another (with possible security provisions such as password protection), thus increasing the entertainment received from the use of the computer systems. Furthermore, a database that includes geographical location information for various computers can be accessed upon mouse connection, whereby it is possible to track where, geographically, a user or a user""s device might be.